


April Drabble: Cabin

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Messing about in Boats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: I know little about boats.
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	April Drabble: Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time.

I know little about boats. Holmes, in his various disguises and over the course of many cases, has learned a fair amount about ships. He was the one who took the wheel of the river-boat when the Captain went flying in the first collision. He stepped over the unconscious man and took command. He was the one who gave orders to stoke the boiler, work the pumps.

I was the one who steadied him when subsequent shocks shook the ship. And I was the one who seized him in both arms and flung us overboard just before the boiler blew.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 28, 2020


End file.
